Networks can include a plurality of access points. Some networks can utilize a plurality of mesh points and/or plurality of mesh access points. Networks that utilize a plurality of mesh points can be considered mesh networks. Mesh networks can utilize a mesh portal that is connected to a backend distribution system. In some examples, the mesh portal can be connected to the backend distribution system via a wired connection. In some examples, the mesh portal can be wirelessly connected to a plurality of mesh points. Mesh points can be mesh access points for a mesh network. The mesh points can be connected to a plurality of stations and/or client devices.